2brokegirlsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
3x22 - Der Mietvertrag - TRANSKRIPT
DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Das Diner ist leer. Die Angestellten sitzen an einem Tisch, Han steht davor. HAN: Ich habe dieses Team Meeting einberufen, weil unsere Dinerfamilie auseinander bricht. MAX: Gute Arbeit, Freunde. Fett! EARL: Juhu! thumb|300pxHAN: Fangen wir damit an, dass wir unsere Highlights und Tiefpunkte der Woche teilen. Ein Highlight war zu erfahren, dass der Duft meines Deos die Frauen provoziert. Mein Tiefpunkt war - MAX: - der Blick in den Spiegel? CAROLINE: '''Also mein Highlight war es, eine Baskenmütze auf dem Klo zu finden und mein Tiefpunkt, mir mein Leben ohne sie vorzustellen. Max, dein Highlight? '''MAX: Ist es high zu sein. Und mein Tiefpunkt, wenn es aufhört zu wirken. OLEG: Also mein Highlight war es einen hübschen G-String an einem Gästearsch zu sehen. Und mein Tiefpunkt der Anblick seiner Eier. EARL: Mein Tiefpunkt ist dieses Meeting. Und mein Highlight, wenn es rum ist. HAN: Würdet ihr das bitte alle ernst - oh, ich habe einen neuen Tiefpunkt. CAROLINE: '''Ich hab ein neues Highlight. '''OLEG: Ich auch! MAX: Also ich muss doch sehr bitten. Han hat sich gerade an der Vagina verletzt. VORSPANN MAX' WOHUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline sitzt mit dem Laptop vor sich auf dem Bett. Das Klingeln eines Telefons ist zu hören. CAROLINE: '''Das ist nicht mein Telefon. Mein Klingelton ist „Let it go“ und das weißt du, weil du mir immer Prügel androhst, wenn es klingelt. '''MAX: Es ist nicht meins. Ich habe mein Telefon auf Vibration, aus Respekt vor der Umgebung und für den einen oder anderen kleinen Orgasmus. CAROLINE: '''Max, es ist das Festnetz! Oh Gott, warum klingelt es? Du sagtest das tut es nur, wenn wir Ärger bekommen oder du aus der Zukunft anrufst um uns vor dem Ärger zu warnen. '''MAX: Oh, oh. Das muss der Vermieter sein. Der Vertrag ist abgelaufen. CAROLINE: '''Dann verlängern wir ihn. Immerhin kommt man sich hier in diesem Gebäude fast vor wie in Frankreich. Gestern habe ich einen gebrauchten Pariser im Gang gefunden. Hallo? '''MAX: Nein, häng auf! Wie stehen nicht im Vertrag! (spricht japanisch) MAX: Gute Tarnung. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass der legale Mieter ein Sushi Koch ist. O. k. wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Greif dir zwei Dinge die du liebst. CAROLINE: '''Ich liebe nichts hier drin. Und warum kämpfen wir überhaupt um eine Wohnung, in der Gras auf dem Badezimmerboden wächst? '''MAX: Ich liebe unseren Toilettenrasen. CAROLINE: '''Er ist ekelig. Max, sieh dich mal um. Unsere Kühlschranktür ist nur mit Klebeband festgemacht. Und wir haben schwarzen Schimmel da drin. '''MAX: Der schwarze Schimmel hat den anderen Schimmel aus der Nachbarschaft vertrieben. Jemand von der Immobilienverwaltung ist sicher schon unterwegs hierher, um zu sehen ob der legale Mieter noch hier wohnt. O. k., wir flüchten! Ich kenne jemanden, der uns Reisepässe in einem Flughafenschließfach hinterlegt. Du kennst ihn auch, es ist Oleg. SOPHIE: Hey, verdammt noch mal! Geht ans Telefon! Würde ich einen Wecker wollen, würde ich mir einen Gockel neben das Bett stellen. CAROLINE: '''Das ist wahrscheinlich der Vermieter. Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass wir illegal zur Untermiete wohnen. '''SOPHIE: Oh, ich habe mich immer gefragt, wie ihr es euch leisten könnt, in diesem Haus zu wohnen. Und ich habe Prostitution ausgeschlossen, als ich Caroline tanzen sah. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Max kommt mit einem Zettel in der Hand herein. MAX: Gute Neuigkeiten. Ich habe gesucht und den originalen Mietvertrag gefunden. Und eine Kopie meiner Geburtsurkunde. Offensichtlich ist der Name meines Vaters Mutter hat keine Ahnung. CAROLINE: '''Vergiss den Vertrag, ich habe eine Wohnung für uns gefunden. Eine Dreizimmerwohnung für 1300 $ in Manhattan. Oh, Manhattan, Kansas. '''MAX: Wir dürfen diesen Mietvertrag nicht verlieren. Sobald die rausfinden, dass Lester Donovan nicht mehr dort wohnt, wird die Miete höher schießen als mein Hormonspiegel beim Männerstrip. Ich habe den ursprünglichen Mieter, diesen Lester, gefunden. Er ist noch am Leben. CAROLINE: '''Ach, machst du mal Pause. '''MAX: Er ist in einem Altersheim in Sheepshead Bay. wir müssen nur dahin und ihn entführen. Wir nehmen eine Angel, hängen etwas Grießbrei daran und locken ihn raus. CAROLINE: '''Erstens mal in welcher Welt haben wir Geld um eine Angel und Grießbrei zu kaufen? Und zweitens, würde ich keinen armen, alten Mann belästigen. '''MAX: Immer noch besser, als von einem alten Mann belästigt zu werden. OLEG: Ich hätte eine Wohnung für euch. Ihr teilt ein Doppelbett mit zwei anderen Frauen, oh und es gibt Kameras. Aber ihr bekommt 4,99 die Minute und die Nummern aller Singles in der Gegend. CAROLINE: '''Gehörst du auch zu den Singles in der Gegend? '''OLEG: Ich werde euer Filmpartner sein. MAX: Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, wir müssen in unserer Wohnung bleiben. EARL: Max hat recht, im Leben darfst du zwei Dinge nicht verlieren. Eine mietgebundene Wohnung und Kontrolle über deine Blase. Da fällt mir ein, eben ist in meinem Haus eine Wohnung frei geworden. Ihr könnt sie euch morgen ansehen. DIE WOHNUNG IM HAUS VON EARL – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline besichtigen die Miniwohnung. CAROLINE: '''Diese Bude kostet 1200 $? '''EARL: 1250, ist in dieser Sekunde erhöht worden. MAX: Hier ist kein Platz für uns. Ich meine nicht mich und dich, sondern mich und meine Möpse. DAS ALTERSHEIM – BROOKLYN; TAG Max und Caroline suchen Lester Donovan. CAROLINE: '''Schönes Altersheim. '''MAX: Warum wohnen wir nicht hier? Bingoturniere, Futter das immer leicht zu kauen ist, und in die Hosen machen darf man auch. CAROLINE: '''Lester? Das muss er sein. Ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich bin, aber das muss er sein. Hi, Mister Donovan. Lester? Max, ist er tot? '''MAX: Nein, er lebt. Aber nicht hier. CAROLINE: '''Es ist so traurig, sieh nur wie wir mit unseren Alten umgehen. Wachen Sie auf! Es, es, es ist sehr wichtig, dass sie aufwachen! Wir sind zur Untermiete in ihrem alten Apartment und Sie müssen für einen Tag so tun, als ob Sie da noch wohnen würden. '''MAX: Oder zumindest so tun, als ob Sie noch leben. LESTER: '''Ihr verschwendet eure Zeit. Er ist komatös und er steht nicht auf Frauen. Er ist komosexuell sozusagen. Lester Donovan. '''CAROLINE: '''Ach, Sie sind Lester. Oh, Gott sei Dank. Hören Sie Lester - '''LESTER: Ich weiß, ich soll so tun als ob ich noch in eurer Wohnung lebe. Ich habe alles gehört, es sind nicht alle komatös, Schätzchen. Aber ich fürchte, dazu wird es nicht kommen, Mädels. Das ist eine wichtige Woche, denn die Frau meiner Träume wird bei mir einziehen. Der Typ ist bestimmt nicht mehr lange hier. In 18 Stunden Schluss mit ihm. Oh, da ist meine Prinzessin, Olivia. Hör zu, er weilt noch unter uns. Gelobt sei der Herr. Wir müssen den Umzug auf Montag verschieben. OLIVIA: Ja, darüber wollte ich reden. Ich bin noch nicht dazu bereit bei dir einzuziehen. LESTER: Olivia, was, was soll das bedeuten? CAROLINE: '''Max, wir sollten gehen. '''MAX: Niemals! Das ist wie eine Seniorenversion vom Bachelor. Jetzt gibt es gleich die wahrlich letzte Rose. OLIVIA: Es liegt nicht an dir, sondern an mir. CAROLINE: '''In dem Alter sagen die das auch? '''OLIVIA: Ich bin noch nicht bereit für etwas so festes. Es schwimmen noch so viele Fische im Teich. LESTER: Verstehe, es geht um diesen neuen Typen, Morty? Wie ist sein Name? Morty, du stehst auf Morty, oder? OLIVIA: Lester bitte. Ich will nicht, dass es merkwürdig wird, wenn wir uns beim Bingo über den Weg laufen. LESTER: Ich sag dir mal was über Morty. Er ist kein echter Mann so wie ich, sein Zweitname ist Viagra. Olivia! Es gibt keinen Grund hier rumzuhängen. Ich hole meine Penispumpe und wir gehen. CAROLINE: '''Wozu braucht er die denn? '''MAX' WOHUNG – BROOKLYN; TAG Caroline und Max schieben Lester im Rollstuhl herein. MAX: Da sind wir. Trautes - Gott sei Dank - nicht Altersheim. CAROLINE: '''Es ist nicht so, dass es mir was ausmacht Sie dreieinhalb Meilen zu schieben, aber... Im Heim konnten Sie laufen. Wieso können Sie jetzt nicht laufen? '''LESTER: Ich bin zu deprimiert, um zu laufen. MAX: Ich bin deprimiert, seit ich gelernt habe zu laufen. Ich meine ich war neun, es war Zeit. LESTER: Ich hab' gerade die Liebe meines Lebens verloren. Haben Sie mal mit einer Frau geschlafen mit ohne Zähne aber zwei Plastikhüften? CAROLINE: '''Ich persönlich hab' das noch nicht. Max? '''MAX: Nein. Aber auf meiner Todo-Liste ist das eben auf Platz eins gerutscht. LESTER: Ich habe hier von 1954 bis Studio 54 gewohnt. Liza Minelli hat da drüben hingekotzt. Ich habe nie wieder gesehen, dass sich jemand verbeugt, nachdem er gekotzt hat. MAX: Und warum sind Sie hier weg? LESTER: Du denkst immer, du findest was Besseres. MAX: Ja, das Gras in Nachbars Toilette ist immer grüner. CAROLINE: '''Das ist der von der Gebäudeverwaltung. Müssen wir unsere Story nochmal durchgehen? '''MAX: Die ist wirklich einfach. Ich bin Carlotta Spaghetta, friedfertiger Haustiercoach bei Tag und heißblütige nigerianische Spionin bei Nacht. CAROLINE: '''Lester, hören Sie einfach nur auf mich. Max ist Ihre Enkelin und ich helfe ihr beim Entzug. Was der einzige Teil der Geschichte ist, der stimmt. Oh, er kommt. Sie bleiben sitzen, lächeln immer und nicken. '''LESTER: Ich nicke, aber lächeln schaffe ich nicht. MAX: Willkommen im zuhause von meinem lieben, lieben Opa. Das ist seine Couch, seine Küche... LESTER: Was ist das? MAX: ... Da ist seine Bong. MANN: '''Seine Bong? '''CAROLINE: '''Chemobehandlung. '''MAX: Glaukom. MANN: Guten Tag, ich bin Roger von der Hausverwaltung und ich würde gerne diesen Mietvertrag verifizieren. Bevor der Rest dieses Türstocks einbricht. MAX: Und natürlich kennen Sie meinen lieben, lieben Großvater Lester. MANN: '''Ich habe nur ein paar Fragen, Mister Donovan. '''LESTER: Haben Sie je mit einer Frau mit einer Silikonhüfte geschlafen? Der Wahnsinn! MANN: Okay, dann streiche ich das von meiner Liste. SOPHIE: Hallöchen! Ich komme hinten rein, weil dieser Junkie vorne sitzt und die Stimmung immer noch komisch ist zwischen uns. CAROLINE: '''Oh, das ist Sophie. Sie wohnt im ersten Stock. Wie Sie sehen, Roger, keine Probleme. Es ist alles total legal. '''SOPHIE: Hey, wer ist der Alte? MANN: Sie wohnt im ersten Stock und kennt Lester nicht? thumb|300pxMAX: Klar kennt sie ihn, aber das ist ein kleines Sexspielchen zwischen den Beiden. Es heißt "Wer bist du?" MANN: Das hört sich nicht nach einem Sexspielchen an. MAX: Doch, wenn Sie es zu seinem Penis sagt. CAROLINE: '''Sophie, das ist der Herr von der Hausverwaltung, der gern überprüfen würde ob Lester wirklich noch hier wohnt. '''SOPHIE: Oh ja! Er wohnt hier und zwar jeden Tag. Ja und wir spielen dieses Spiel schon ewig. Wer bist du? LESTER: Komm näher, er kann dich nicht hören. Ich fühle mich schon besser. CAROLINE: '''Gut. Die Haupterkenntnis ist doch, das beide hier legal wohnen. Also unterzeichnen wir die Verlängerung. '''MANN: Mister Donovan unterschreiben Sie hier und der Vertrag wird um vier Jahre verlängert. LESTER: Wie sieht es mit deiner Hüfte aus? SOPHIE: Oh, mein Hüftschwung ist legendär Baby, ja! thumb|300pxLESTER: Ein echter Feger! Bitte sehr. MANN: '''Gut. Das war's. Sie haben die Wohnung für weitere vier Jahre. Genießen Sie's. Oh und ich muss Ihnen sagen, Spuren von krebserregendem Zeug wurden in manchen Wohnungen gefunden. Einen schönen Tag noch. '''MAX: Vier Jahre! Noch vier Jahre! CAROLINE: '''Wir dürfen in der Wohnung bleiben, in der ich nie bleiben wollte! Oh Lester Sie laufen. Geht's besser? '''LESTER: Ich bin wie neugeboren. Ich bin endlich wieder ich selbst. MAX: Oh, wir haben die 18 Stunden geschafft. Sehen wir nach, ob Ihr Freund tot ist! CAROLINE: '''Ja, Lester. Wir bringen Sie ins Heim. '''LESTER: Was soll das bedeuten? Das ist mein Heim. CAROLINE: '''Wie bitte? Das ist unsere Wohnung. '''LESTER: In diesem Vertrag steht was anderes. Ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer. Daheim ist es am Schönsten. MAX/CAROLINE: Oh-oh. DAS DINER – BROOKLYN; NACHT Lester sitzt an einem Tisch und ißt. LESTER: Mädels, es ist köstlich. Wisst ihr, im Heim wird das Salz immer weggesperrt. Salz und die Demenzpatienten. MAX: Sieht nicht so aus, als ob der Bad-Grandpa heute Abend geht. OLEG: Vielleicht kann ich helfen. ich kann ihm Hacksteak mit Glasscherben servieren. Das nennt sich "Scheidung auf Ukrainisch" CAROLINE: '''Ich versuch's erst mit Götterspeise. '''MAX: Die ist so alt, das die ihn umbringen könnte. CAROLINE: '''Lester, ich habe hier etwas Götterspeise. Wollen Sie sie haben? '''LESTER: Sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich gehe nirgendwo hin. MAX: Lester im Ernst. Sie wollen nicht mit uns zusammenwohnen. Caroline singt soviel, nach ihr könnte ein Zeichentrickvogel animiert werden. LESTER: Hört zu, ich gehe auf gar keinen Fall wieder in dieses Altersheim. Ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal lebendig, seit ich... letztes Jahr mal kurz tot war. CAROLINE: '''Oh mein Gott! Wirklich? '''LESTER: Eine Schwester ist über das Stromkabel gefallen. Abgesehen davon hilft es mir wirklich Olivia zu vergessen. Und mir wird klar, es gibt jede Menge andere Fische im Teich. SOPHIE: Hallo Freunde! LESTER: Und da kommt einer geschwommen. Sie steht für den Arsch im Barsch. SOPHIE: Freunde, ich bin an meinem Tisch. MAX: Sophie du erinnerst doch bestimmt an Lester. Lester, Sie erinnern sich daran wie das Feuer entdeckt wurde. LESTER: Bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz. Darf ich Ihnen Eierlikör ausgeben? SOPHIE: Oh, einen Eierlikör würde ich jetzt zu gerne haben. Oh, Verzeihung ich muss mir die Nase pudern. LESTER: Hört zu, ich weiß, ihr wollt eure Wohnung wieder und ich bin ein vernünftiger Mann. Ich will nur bevor ich zurückgehe... ein wenig... ihr wisst schon was. MAX: Mehr Götterspeise? LESTER: Ich spreche von Sex. Sex um mich zu trösten. CAROLINE: '''Um Sie zu trösten? Ich würde eher sagen danach muss der andere getröstet werden. '''LESTER: Unsinn. Es gibt fast nichts außer Sex im Altersheim. Warum glaubt ihr bin ich da rein? Ein Haufen williger Nachbarinnen und danach musst du nichtmal nach Hause fahren. Also, ich habe Lust auf eine gewisse, elegante Lady. SOPHIE: Äh, das Klopapier ist aus! LESTER: Ihr verschafft mir eine Nacht mit eurer Freundin und ich verlasse mit Freuden eure Wohnung. Ich bin an ihrem Tisch. MAX: Hey, Sophie, wie findest du den alten Kerl? SOPHIE: Haben sie dir das Gehirn amputiert?! CAROLINE: '''Lester, sie hat abgelehnt. '''LESTER: Ich werde nicht mit eingezogenem Schwanz in dieses Altersheim zurückkehren. Ich muss Sex haben, damit Olivia eifersüchtig wird. MAX: Die jungen Leute haben das sowas erfunden, das sich "Lügen" nennt. Erzählen Sie doch irgendeine Geschichte. LESTER: Ohne Foto ist nichts passiert. Ich brauche ein Selfie von mir und der Frau, die ich rumkriege. Für mein Facebook-Profil. Und wenn es nicht mit Sophie ist, wird wohl eine von euch mit mir ins Bett müssen. Schnucki, hm? Schnucki? Take me out to the ballgame, take me out to... MAX: Jetzt weiß ich, warum Liza kotzen musste. MAX' WOHUNG – BROOKLYN; NACHT Caroline wird von Max im Rollstuhl in die Wohnung gefahren. CAROLINE: '''Jetzt bin ich deprimiert. '''MAX: Oh wirklich! Du hast den kürzeren Strohhalm gezogen, also schläfst du mit Lester. Weib du behauptest die ganze Zeit du willst Sex und du behauptest, du stehst auf Antiquitäten. Also ab durch die Tür, da ist beides. CAROLINE: '''Max, ich glaube, du hast bei den Strohhalmen geschummelt. '''MAX: Natürlich habe ich das. Hör zu, ich hatte schon viel verrückten Sex. Sogar mal mit einem Clown auf einer Beerdigung. Aber ich ertrage es nicht, diese Penispumpe zu sehen, davon erhole ich mich nie wieder. CAROLINE: '''Und du denkst ich kann das?! '''MAX: Das tue ich, denn dem wissenschaftlichen Teil deines Gehirns wird es gefallen. LESTER: Ladies, ich habe mich gedehnt, ich bin bereit. CAROLINE: '''Bitte. Ich werfe mich vor die Flinte. '''MAX: Die Flinte feuert nur mit Platzpatronen. CAROLINE: 'Denkst du wirklich? Ich möchte kein altes Baby. Ach, es ist lächerlich, dass wir überhaupt daran denken irgendwas mit einem alten Mann zu tun, dessen Name nicht ''Trump ist. Max, ich kann das nicht. Eine von uns muss die Wohnung im Haus von Earl nehmen und du... wirst was anderes finden. '''MAX: Aber dann würden wir getrennt wohnen. CAROLINE: '''Ich weiß, aber ich sehe keine andere Chance. '''MAX: Ich bin nicht bereit ohne dich zu wohnen. CAROLINE: 'Ich bin nicht bereit ohne dich zu wohnen. ''Max schreit auf, dreht sich um und läuft zu Lester ins Schlafzimmer. Kurz darauf kommt sie immer noch schreiend zurück. '''CAROLINE: '''Was ist?! '''MAX: Ich habe die Pumpe gesehen! Pack deine Sachen! CAROLINE: '''Max, ich glaube nicht, dass du fast bereit warst das zu tun nur um mit mir zu wohnen. Weißt du was? Ich mache das. Denn der Gedanke, dich nicht dauernd zu sehen, nicht 24 Stunden täglich, 7 Tage die Woche, bringt mich um! Wir treffen uns jeden Samstag morgen zum Kaffee. Natürlich wird das seltener mit der Zeit. '''LESTER: Der Anfang war gut! Was habt ihr noch drauf? MAX/CAROLINE: Gar nichts! SOPHIE: Ach, ich bin inzwischen ein großer Fan von der Hintertür. Wow, das habe ich jetzt zum ersten mal gesagt. CAROLINE: '''Gewöhn' dich nicht dran, Sophie. '''MAX: Man gewöhnt sich nie. CAROLINE: '''Nein, ich meinte wir müssen aus der Wohnung raus. Wir konnten nicht mit Lester ins Bett steigen. '''SOPHIE: Ich weiß, deswegen bin ich hier. CAROLINE: '''Das musst du nicht für uns tun. '''SOPHIE: Wenn ihr nicht mehr in diesem Haus wohnen würdet, dann würden wir uns fremd werden. Und würden uns nur noch an Samstagen zum Kaffee treffen. Ich würde bloß einmal auftauchen. Hört zu, gebt mir einfach 90 Sekunden. Ich meine er hat 'ne Pumpe, so hart wird es nicht werden! CAROLINE: '''Sie ist der Wahnsinn. Wir sollten ihr vermutlich was dafür schenken. Was wäre passend für sowas? '''MAX: Die gute Kerze unter dem Abfluss haben wir nur einmal benutzt. CAROLINE: '''Das ist sehr passend. '''LESTER: Ich weiß nicht, was das war, aber es ist mir zuviel. Ich glaube, das schafft mein Herz nicht. MAX: Sie fürchten, der Sex mit Sophie bringt Sie um? Tja, deshalb habe ich es nie versucht. LESTER: Wisst ihr, ich war so scharf auf all die anderen Fische im Teich... aber das war ein großer weißer Hai! SOPHIE: Hey! Komm schon! Ich habe mich gedehnt! Ich bin bereit! LESTER: Können wir schnell das Foto machen? CAROLINE: 'Hätte ich gewusst, das er ein iPhone 5s'' hat, hätte ich's getan. '''LESTER: Versuchen Sie Sie sexy wie möglich auszusehen. SOPHIE: Okay, ja. LESTER: Oh, wenn Olivia das sieht wird sie sagen "Morty wer?" Kinder, viel Freude in eurer Wohnung. Ich habe hier viel schönes erlebt. CAROLINE: '''Vielen lieben Dank, Lester. '''MAX: Bis dann, Grandpa. Vielleicht besuchen wir Sie mal im Altersheim. LESTER: Schickt mir eine mail. Oder wir chatten. CAROLINE: '''In dem Alter sagen die das auch? '''SOPHIE: Die dicken Eier tun mir leid, Lester! Nachti Nacht, Kinder. CAROLINE: '''Max, wir dürfen weiter zu zweit wohnen! '''MAX: Und noch viel besser, er hat seinen Rollstuhl vergessen. Schieb mich in die Küche, ich will mir 'n Bier aufmachen. CAROLINE: '''Ob ich dich wohl so schieben werde, wenn du 70 bist? '''MAX: Du wirst mich so schieben, wenn ich 30 bin. CAROLINE: '''Zuhaus ist es doch am Schönsten. Ich hole das Klebeband. '''CURRENT TOTAL: $2,650.00 NEW TOTAL: $2,614.00 Kategorie:Transkripte